


Пески времени

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: ТАРДИС хранила тишину, повиснув в космической пустоте и заглушив двигатели. Доктор иногда натыкалась на Ривер в коридорах и комнатах, но в основном они находились в разных частях ТАРДИС, молча занимаясь своими делами.





	Пески времени

С самой первой встречи Ривер ассоциировалась у неё с песком. Цвет её волос, который на других людях назывался бы пшеничным, её слегка загорелая кожа, пахнущая тёплыми барханами, даже её профессия. Как только из ехидно улыбавшихся губ вырвалось: «Профессорка Ривер Сонг. Археологиня», — песок времени с тихим шелестом посыпался из одной половины жизни в другую.

__

«Мы двигаемся в разных направлениях. Её прошлое — моё... будущее»

Пока одна половина часов пустела — другая наполнялась, и часто сложно было сказать, какая из них какая.

Но порой выдавались такие заповедные островки времени, когда часы останавливались, они обе оказывались примерно на одном и том же месте в сюжете их запутанных встреч и неумолимый шелест песка замолкал в ушах.

Сейчас было как раз такое время.

ТАРДИС хранила тишину, повиснув в космической пустоте и заглушив двигатели. Доктор иногда натыкалась на Ривер в коридорах и комнатах, но в основном они находились в разных частях ТАРДИС, молча занимаясь своими делами.

Доктор, хоть убей, не могла припомнить, когда Ривер тут появилась. Когда она предложила сверить дневники (хотя сожгла свой сразу после встречи на Дариллиуме, потому что практической пользы от него больше не было, а смотреть на него было слишком больно, синий цвет жёг сердца не хуже самой горячей звезды), та только беззаботно засмеялась и сказала, что все дневники остались в прошлом.

Доктор удивилась. Дневники всегда были самым прочным онтологическим парадоксам их отношений, правило, установленное Ривер, подхваченное и установленное Доктор, подхваченное и установленное Ривер, подхваченное...

Отсутствие дневников могло означать только одно: Ривер находилась в своей линии времени когда-то после Библиотеки, что было невозможно. 

Всё свободное время Доктор проводила в кабинете или консольной комнате (благо, никто не мешал, в ТАРДИС было необыкновенно пусто), просчитывая, пересчитывая вероятности, разрабатывая схемы и снова считая.

В конце концов она сдалась и спросила Ривер, как той удалось спастись. Со звенящим в тишине машины времени смехом Ривер отшутилась: «Спойлеры!», — и зацеловала Доктор, пока та не успела начать протестовать.

После этого Доктор пришла а выводу, что сама примет участие в спасении Ривер в своём личном будущем, а значит, всё уже предопределено, и перестала об этом переживать. Тем более что это был один из самых счастливых периодов в её жизни. Они с Ривер будто понимали друг друга без слов. Иногда они просто сидели в библиотеке ТАРДИС, Доктор читала, а Ривер молча лежала, устроив голову у той на коленях. Иногда они готовили. Доктор как всегда была ужасна в готовке, а Ривер могла только печь пирог с вишней. Когда запасы вишни в ТАРДИС подошли к концу, Доктор предложила слетать на ближайшую планету за «вкуснейшими вишнями во всём парсеке», но Ривер почему-то категорически отказалась.

И Доктор понимала её. Нечасто им выпадали такие тихие мирные минуты. 

Но червячок беспокойства всё не переставал точить Доктор. Это не могло длиться вечно. Однажды Ривер всё-таки быстро поцелует её на прощание и исчезнет с электрическим треском в облаке искр. Так всегда было. Так всегда должно быть.

Но почему-то теперь Ривер не подчинялась привычным правилам. Она всё так же появлялась время от времени рядом, спала с Доктор в обнимку, плавала с ней в бассейне, который после очередной перестройки ТАРДИС оказался прямо рядом со спальней, и упорно избегала в разговоре любых тем, связанных с миром по ту сторону синих дверей.

Доктор потеряла счёт локальному времени.

Жизнь застыла, как в кусочке янтаря, в оглушительном звоне тишины, в мягких песочных кудрях, в ореоле загадочных улыбок и вкусе вишнёвого пирога.

Доктор перестала жевать и потрясла головой. Перевела взгляд с кусочка пирога в руке на лицо Ривер, сохраняющее безмятежную полуулыбку.

— Ривер, откуда ты взяла вишни? — очень осторожно, будто перебирая проводки во взрывном устройстве, спросила Доктор.

— У тебя из запасов, — с мягким смешком ответила Ривер.

— Нет, — Доктор поморщилась, словно от головной боли, — нет, они же кончились.

— Ну значит, мы проглядели оставшиеся.

— Нет, — пробормотала Доктор.

Она положила кусок пирога на стол мимо тарелки и неловко поднялась из-за стола. Протянула пальцы, перепачканные крошками и вишнёвым соком, к лицу Ривер. Когда та здесь появилась?

Доктор снова поморщилась, пытаясь вспомнить события прошлого. Голова и правда болела, как... как от регенерации.

Да, точно.

Она регенерировала, выпала из ТАРДИС, встретила новых друзей и враждебную инопланетную форму жизни, покаталась на полицейской машине, правда, без мигалок, потеряла сознание, а потом... потом...

Ривер перехватила руку Доктор и крепко сжала в своей. Она нахмурилась. Впервые за всё это время. Доктор зажмурилась и всхлипнула, а потом почувствовала мягкое тепло чужих рук и едва уловимый запах песка.

— Пора, сладкая, — пробормотала Ривер, прижавшись губами ко лбу Доктор.

— Нет, — прошептала Доктор. — Я не хочу. Там не будет тебя.

— Я всегда буду с тобой. Я — часть тебя, — отозвалась Ривер. — Ты нужна им.

По рукам будто пробежал колкий огонь. Доктор успела почувствовать сильную боль в ключице, и какая-то сила закружила её и вырвала в другой мир, из родных рук в чужую квартиру с чужими запахами... звуками... нет, чувствами.

_— А-а-а! Кто меня разбудил? Я ещё не готова, я восстанавливаюсь..._


End file.
